Law enforcement, military, and security personnel typically prefer to carry a handgun at his or her side. These personnel also typically carry various firearm accessories, including one or more knife holders, firearm clips, flashlights, stun guns or other tactical items, particularly when exposed to high risk operations. Those accessories may not be readily available to the wearer, thereby enhancing the risk. It should also be apparent that one officer may prefer an extra clip and a flashlight along with his handgun, while another officer may prefer a knife holder, a stun gun, and a hand gun.
Presently available equipment does not offer the desired relatively low cost and high reliability for carrying the handgun and related firearm accessories for these personnel. Firearm accessories may not easily fit within a pouch carried by the user, and ready access to such an item through the pouch may be time consuming. Accordingly, personnel frequently do not regularly use a harness for carrying their handgun and related firearm accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,738 discloses a harness for supporting a handgun holster. The holster is supported on a belt, with a leg strap securing the holster to the thigh of the user. In order to carry a cartridge magazine and handcuffs, a separate harness is provided for supporting on a belt and securing to the other thigh of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,118 discloses a harness for supporting a handgun. Separate pockets are provided for receiving magazines, mace, or handcuffs. Design Pat. 248,866 discloses a leg holster which is presumably supported separate from the belt.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved harness is provided for supporting a handgun and firearm accessories.